Another Build (episode)
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of the HawkGatling, NinninComic, and KaizokuRessya Forms for Shinobu Katsuragi as well as the Gold Rabbit Fullbottle and the CD Lost Fullbottle. Synopsis Sento's father, Shinobu Katsuragi, suddenly appears before the Riders! Shinobu continues to reveal things that surprise all of them. Despite the fact that the Build his father created appears to be their enemy, Sento still tries to believe in Shinobu. Tension from within the team starts to form surrounding this particular issue. Just then, Misora is kidnapped by Evolto disguised as Soichi…! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build (Sento): *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Build (Shinobu): Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Sento ****Biotic: N/A ****Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode) ****Other: Genius, Hazard Trigger, ***Shinobu ****Biotic: Ninja, Kaizoku, Taka, Rabbit, Phoenix ****Abiotic: Comic, Densya, Gatling, Tank **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **CD Lost Smash ***CD *'Form used:' **Build ***Sento ****Genius Form, TankTank Form ***Shinobu ****NinninComic Form, KaizokuRessya Form, HawkGatling Form, RabbitTank Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Errors *When Sento and Ryuga equipped their Build Drivers, Ryuga's Fullbottle Holder isn't seen. However, in later shots his Fullbottle Holder is seen on the right side of his belt. *When Shinobu does his on-screen transformation into RabbitTank Form, his Build Driver announces "Hagane no Moonsault", even though it should be impossible, as that announcement was only added by Sento into his own Driver some time after his first time as Build (the phrase was also not heard in episode 13 during Sento's flashback to his first transformation). **Further supporting the above being an error, is that earlier in the episode, it is shown that none of Shinobu's other Best Match forms have their personal phrase. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Formula of the title:' ({1 \over \pi} ln 884736744)^2 \simeq 43 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' Gold Rabbit *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Silver Dragon, Gold Rabbit ***Abiotic: N/A *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build (Sento)'s possession': ***'Biotic': Gold Rabbit ***'Abiotic': CD (purified) ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius **'Bottles in Build (Shinobu)'s possession' ***'Biotic': Ninjya, Taka, Kaizoku, Phoenix ***'Abiotic':Tank, Comic, Gatling, Densya **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Silver Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer, Castle **'Bottles in MadRogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat ***'Abiotic': Engine **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Lost Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma, Fukurou, Kuwagata ***'Abiotic': Hasami *This is the first episode since its debut that Evolto does not transform into Kamen Rider Evol. *This is the first time Sento transforms directly into Build TankTank Form. *When Sento and Ryuga equip their Build Drivers, an additional sound effect is heard. In Kamen Rider Zi-O, that additional sound effect is exactly the same sound the Ziku-Driver makes when the user sets the Ridewatch into the driver. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for もう一人のビルド *Toei TV's official episode guide for もう一人のビルド References